Surprise
by PersianFreak
Summary: Companion to Life Goes On. Set after FDtW; spoilers from the first 8 books. Sookie is still adjusting to her brand new life with the help of Eric, but it's not going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: T

A/N: Companion to _Life Goes On_. Set after FDtW.

So here it is, you guys! Let me know what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon.

********************

"Are you ready?" Eric's voice came from the darkness behind me. I felt his hands on my hips and his cool lips on my neck. Suppressing the 'no' rising in my throat, I nodded. I had to do this, there was simply no other way. I couldn't avoid it forever (well, technically I could, but then again, that was exactly the point), and my family and friends deserved to know.

They deserved to know that two weeks ago I had been kidnapped by the now former king of Nevada (and Louisiana... and Arkansas...), and then had been forced to watch as my boyfriend of (at the time) four days was blackmailed. They deserved to know that I had been given the choice of being turned by either my boyfriend or the king's second-in-command, a man whose chronic cheer made creepers crawl up my spine, and that I had picked the former. Most of all, they deserved to know about what I had become: a vampire, an immortal, and that I would be spending my immortality with the man now holding me in his arms. They deserve to know, I chanted to myself as I walked out of the woods towards my old home, stopping just outside of the foliage. Old in every sense, for it had belonged to my family for generations, but it was no longer a home to me. The town of Bon Temps may have been tolerant of its first (and only) vampire, but a telepathic vampire was simply too much for it to handle. I knew that, and I thought I had accepted it, yet I found myself being threatened with an overwhelming wave of sadness on the verge of swallowing me whole.

"Do you want me to stay with you, or wait here?" Eric asked softly, his breath tickling my shoulder.

"I think it's better if you wait," I murmured, careful not to let my voice betray how unsure I really was, "I need to do this alone." I felt Eric's nod against my shoulder and I turned around, finding the courage I sought in his eyes. He kissed me lightly, his lips feathery soft against mine, before disappearing back into the darkness of the woods. My vampire sight still allowed me to catch a glimpse of his sapphire eyes, which only brought my task back to the forefront of my thoughts. Taking a deep breath (that I didn't need) out of habit, I began walking towards the front porch of the home of my mortal existence. I didn't need to be told that I couldn't step inside the house without the permission of the resident of the house, which I no longer was. This meant that I would have to break the news to Amelia outside on the porch despite the cold if I didn't want to begin the conversation with "Hey, can you invite me in since I'm a vampire now?" I shook my head and chuckled to myself bitterly. I trudged up the steps and up to the front door, where I hesitantly rang the doorbell... of my own house. Amelia opened the door dressed in her favourite flannel pyjamas, her hair up and her face makeup free. The moment she laid eyes on me, she let out a squeal that must have woken up half the town.

"_Sookie!_" she threw her arms around me, clearly delighted to have me home, and I found myself hugging her back and matching her grin, losing myself in the moment.

"Hey, Amelia!" I pulled back and looked at my best friend. That was when my weak illusion of humanity crashed down around me; the scent of her blood hit me and I found myself simultaneously attracted and grossed out: it must be Amelia's time of the month. Embarrassed and shockingly thirsty, I pulled back, my grin fading as I did. Amelia? She was far from noticing.

"Well, come on!" she waved me in, but I needed more than that. "Where's your luggage? Who drove you?" Her eyes searched the darkness behind me, and for the first time she sensed the Not Quite Right aura.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked uncertainly, wishing desperately that the waves of calm Eric was sending my way would be more effective, "Out here?" Her frown deepened, but she nodded. I settled gingerly on the porch swing and patted the space beside me, watching her every movement as she complied.

"Amelia, something happened to me in Vegas," I began carefully, my voice barely more than a whisper. I looked up, expecting a look of confusion on Amelia's face but instead found... realization. Cold, hard realization immediately followed by horror. She stood up, her every muscle tense with shock, and I found myself mirroring her.

"Vampire!" she gasped, pointing a finger at me. I tried to tell myself that it didn't hurt, that a small part of had expected this reaction, that it would take time- oh who was I kidding? But Amelia wasn't done. "That's what your aura is! I knew it was different, _off_ somehow... Sook, you're a vampire!" There was a silence why we stared at each other, both trying to get a grasp on the situation. I finally broke the silence by laughing incredulously; I had imagined every possible outcome save for this. I had taken into account every little detail save for Amelia's sense of the supernatural as a capable witch. Of _course_ she would pick up on my aura, how had I not realized it? Just as the weres and shifters would be able to detect the change in my scent, the witches would be able to pick up on my aura.

"Oh my God, Sookie," In a second her mood shifted to sadness and I was once again in her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me? I didn't know you wanted it!" I stared at her, my eyes widening.

"I didn't," I admitted quietly, "I was forced."

"_What?_" she shrieked, her voice echoing in the cold night. I quietly told her the entire story, beginning from what had happened in the limo. Her eyes widened even further and she gasped and smiled in all the right places, and I found myself relaxing, even getting into the story. I finished feeling strangely drained but happy.

"So, when are you moving back here?" she asked expectantly, "I mean, I'm sure we can lightproof your room and stuff, and there's..." her voice faltered at my expression and her's fell in response. "You're not coming back, are you?" I shook my head, and made an attempt at speaking.

"I can't," I pointed out, "First of all, I don't have a job here anymore; Bon Temps can't deal with a telepathic vampire barmaid, and there's nothing else for me to do here except be the town freak. More than usual." I added, laughing more at myself than anything else. "And there's no point in me living here anymore. Besides, Eric asked me to move in with him. Permanently." She brightened up at that, forsaking the bad news for the good ones, and making me tell her everything.

"So where is lover boy?" she asked brightly.

"Right here," Eric's cool voice supplied from behind her, "Hello, Amelia." Amelia squealed and jumped up, spinning around at the same time to face all six feet four inches of gorgeous Viking on her front porch.

"Oh, hi," she breathed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at having been caught off guard, in her PJs, no less. She turned to me long enough to shoot me a dirty glare for not warning her before returning her attention to Eric.

"So I hear you love my best friend," Amelia began in a voice that reminded me strangely of her father. Eyebrows arched questioningly, Eric nodded, the hint of an amused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What exactly are your intentions with her?" There was a pregnant pause, during which Eric looked sincerely thrown, before Amelia burst out laughing, quickly followed by me (I had been suppressing giggles for a while now), and then Eric himself.

"So, do I have to invite y'all in or what?" Amelia asked at last, shooting impish looks at the two of us, and when we nodded, she snorted and shook her head, inviting us in for drinks. We ended up staying there for hours, until dawn had grown uncomfortably close, just talking. Eric sat by the fire with an indulgent look in his eyes as he sipped his True Blood and watched us gossip like we hadn't seen each other in months instead of days. I even managed to get some packing done thanks to some cardboard boxes I had kept in the attic, and Eric made plans with Amelia to have his day man pick them up for me as soon as possible (a notion I was still uncomfortable with: other people running my errands for me). I also had the chance to talk to Amelia about the house, which in the end Amelia agreed on renting from me, which provided her with a house to herself as well as one close to Tray (who, as it turned out, she had gotten quite serious with). In the end, however, we had to leave. There was much hugging which made me feel lightheaded with happiness at her acceptance of my condition (as I had grown to call it). Amelia even worked up the courage to hug Eric, having evidently gained more respect for him when she learned of how he had saved and avenged me (a notion he vehemently dismissed). To my surprise, Eric hugged her back, briefly holding her to him before releasing her and politely stepping back. I stood on the porch, looking between my boyfriend and my best friend, wondering what the hell had exactly happened. I resolved to shaking my head and walking away, thinking that there was just no way for me to wrap my head around how _human_ Eric was rapidly becoming.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Eric asked me later that night when dawn was a mere hour away, his finger drawing invisible patterns on my bare skin, my head resting comfortably on his chest. There were no words to describe how blissfully happy I was so I settled for overwhelming him with the wave of emotions I felt but I was interrupted by his lips hungrily moving against mine. I chuckled and stroked his hair, wrapping my limbs securely around him, as if I feared he would be taken from me.

"Oh, and don't let me see you flirt with Amelia again!" I threatened mildly, suppressing a smile. Eric's brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"I... _flirted_?" He enunciated the word like he had never used it before. Knowing him, he probably never had.

"You hugged her." I pointed out, mock-dryly. His eyes widened.

"That was flirting?" I nodded soberly. He contemplated that for while, his eyes troubled, until I was shaking with silent amusement. His eyes tightened into slits and he rolled on top of me, caging me in his arms. "That wasn't flirting!" I shook my head, finding it too hard to respond through the hysterical laughter.

"The expression... on your face!" I gasped before howling with more laughter. He growled, a sound that rumbled deep inside his chest

"If dawn wasn't minutes away, I would fuck you senseless for toying with me, woman!" Eric growled into my ear. That sobered me up, but my eyes twinkled playfully.

"Promise?" I asked hopefully. He groaned and rolled off of me, rolling me with his so I was lying with my head on his chest once again.

"How am I supposed to govern an Area when you act this way, lover?" he grumbled, smacking my shoulder lightly.

"You do a good job of governing _my _area." I smirked seductively. The bed was still shaking with his laughter when I surrendered to my daytime slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: M

A/N: Ooooh, apparently you guys liked the first chapter, so here's the second one. As always, thank you for the reviews, and more are always welcome. Enjoy.

********************

"Mmmm, Eric," I moaned awake the next night to the feel of Eric's mouth on my breasts, his teeth teasing the now-hard nubs. He sucked on my nipples, eliciting another moan from me, and his hand drew swirls around my belly button. With a _click_, my fangs extended and Eric grinned, his mouth still otherwise occupied. He still loved ever reminder of my vampirism, and I found myself unable to be upset with him when I realized that my immortality had in many ways set his mind at ease, despite the less-than-ideal means through which it had been achieved. I cupped the side of his face in my hands and he leaned into it, abandoning my breasts to press his lips to mine and sending me deeper into blissful happiness. I gave his tongue entry and he explored my mouth slowly, his hands travelling up and down the length of my body to graze my skin with his fingernails and making me shiver. He moaned into my mouth as I pressed his nipples between my index and thumb they way I knew he loved. His legs tangled with mine, the blonde hair brushing against my legs, and I found myself smiling against his lips. His fingers glided down to me core to test my wetness. I gasped at his touch and he leered at me, his fingers moving inside of me and stretching me as I threw back my head. Eric's mouth moved to my next, sucking and nibbling on my skin, sending my thoughts scattering as my entire world shrunk until it was only him; only his skin against mine, his hair brushing my chest, his hands on me... I moaned his name as he added a third finger and my hips thrust upwards to meet his. He chuckled darkly, no doubt loving what he was doing to me. I groaned and squirmed, digging my fingernails harshly into his back and drawing out a low growl from him.

"Lover, look at me," he murmured softly, his fingers curling inside of me and making me cry out. "Look at me, sweetheart." With an effort, I brought my eyes to his, and watched him as he positioned himself at my entrance and, ensuring my eyes were still on him, pushed in and began moving against me steadily. I began to move my hips as well, when the stars in front of my eyes had sufficiently faded.

"Eric," I gasped against his lips as he began pushing me higher and higher, until I was on the golden edge of my climax, needing just one last push to go over. He pulled out, almost all the way and paused. I watched, momentarily transfixed, as he carefully angled himself before slamming into me, rubbing my clit and sending me toppling over the edge, taking him with me.

I clung to him in the aftermath, still shivering as he nuzzled my hair and murmured compliments that had once made me blush in my awkwardness.

"You are happy." he stated quietly, and I realized he wasn't just talking that exact moment.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I really am." It was the truth; telling Amelia had been the first step in removing a burden from my shoulders. I still had to tell my brother and Hadley's ex and son, I realized with a jolt. But that last could be put off until they contacted me, as I was sure they would. And then, of course, was the issue of Sam and Tara and Alcide, and even perhaps Quinn, whom I was bound to run into because of his work with the vampires.

"Eric?" I asked hesitantly, and, sensing this hesitation, Eric tensed.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your wife." There was a long pause, and I began to wonder if he was ever going to actually respond.

"You caught that, huh." he was talking about the glimpses of his past I had caught when we had made love, not three weeks ago.

"Yes." I admitted quietly. "You loved her." Again, another pause, this time longer. I looked up at his face to find him gazing at me uncertainly. "It's okay," I touched his chest gently, "I'm not- I mean, I understand."

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly, his voice rough with emotion.

I took a deep breath that was only meant to steady my nerves, "What was she like?" Eric scrutinized me, but apparently found what he was looking for, for he spoke.

"She was... beautiful," my lover began uncertainly, his brows furrowing as he tried to recall the events of a thousand years ago. "I can barely recall her face, but I know she was." He paused, lost in thought and his memories.

"Who was she?" I prodded gently.

"My father was the chieftain of my village, as you know," I nodded, having learned this three weeks ago as well. "His most trusted man, his... second-in-command, if you will, had a daughter, Runa. She was the jewel of the entire village; the men wanted her, the women envied her. She was beautiful and kind and soft-spoken... and she loved me long before I had the courage to love her." I smiled softly as I imagined a young Eric in a Viking village with a young girl with her flowing blonde hair in braids.

"Runa," I tested the name and found that I liked it, "What were _you_ like?" I asked, my smile still present. Eric shot me a sidelong look, gauging my mood.

"Arrogant," I laughed and he smiled at me, "Reckless, stubborn..." He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"You still are," I pointed out, and he rolled his eyes. "You are! Stubborn and arrogant... but not reckless."

"Because I learned the price of recklessness." His tone was no longer light, and his age showed, his eyes ancient with all they had seen.

"Tell me." I commanded and he smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We raided a village one night, a few months after my marriage. It was... dark, naturally, and we weren't expecting much resistance. We didn't receive much, either." He added, his eyes far away. A thousand years away, to be exact. "Once it seemed like everything was under control, I began to wander off into the forest. It was stupid and _reckless_, but I was young and stupid, and I could see a light ahead. We had yet to find the chieftain, and I thought that's where he must be, in the woods. I was hoping to be the one to apprehend him myself and make my father proud." I was tense, entranced by his words, matching them to the images I had seen in his mind. He looked down at me and smiled, the spell broken. "Needless to say, I didn't find the chieftain. Something else found _me_."

"Your sire."

"Yes."

"You didn't want to be turned."

"Oh no, I did." I stared at him, uncomprehending.

"He told me I would be powerful, supernatural, capable of destroying all my enemies, and I fell for it. It wasn't until after that he told me I could never return to my village, my family... I was a fool." He shook his head ruefully.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. If I hadn't been turned, I would never have met you."

"But you lost your wife... your child."

"Is there anything you missed?" I shook my head; not even the fact that he had killed his sire in for revenge several decades later, but I didn't want to think about that yet, and he sighed, his eyes sad. "He wasn't born until after I was turned... my wife named him Eiríkr, after me." I smiled at that, the vision of Eric's child (Eiríkr, I repeated in my mind, committing the name to memory) learning to walk, talk. I knew he must have missed him, ached to hold him in his arms and raise him to be a warrior just like _his_ father had done, but I abandoned that train of thought as Eric began speaking again, "and he died, too, not long after. As did my wife." I tightened my arms around him and he reciprocated, burying his face in my hair. "There was an epidemic about five years later. I watched it happen. I couldn't be there, but I watched it happen."

"I'm so sorry," I held him tight, leaving no space between us, and we stayed like that until we had both managed to get a firm grasp on our emotions.

"It's fine," he murmured in my hair, but he didn't let go. I wasn't convinced, but I chose to pretend I wasn't feeling his emotions through the bond; he could pretend to be a strong warrior all the time, but I knew better. "Shower time!" I smiled as he got up and pulled me after him with enough force to make me fall into his arms. He caught me, laughing, and planted a kiss on my lips before leading me to the shower. He paused, however, at the door and turned to me, his face sober and thoughtful.

"Sookie," he paused and looked into my eyes, his uncertainty clear, "I didn't love her more."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "it's okay, Eric, you don't have to-"

"But I do," he interrupted stubbornly, "Because it's the truth. I loved her when I was human. I fell in love with you when I had long forgotten what it meant to love. _You_ taught me how to love, Dear One." I bit my lip and looked away, trying to hide my pleasure at his words. He turned my face back towards him and kissed me, long enough to make my fangs half-extend. He pulled back then, kissing my forehead and mumbling "I love you" (a sentiment which I returned) before pulling me towards the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: M

A/N: Yay, long-ish chapter. Reviews, reviews, etc. etc. Thanks to everyone who continues to read my stories :)

********************

"I don't want to," I half-whimpered, staring down at my cold hands. We had been waiting in the parking lot for twenty minutes for Merlotte's to close and Sam to leave, plus an additional ten minutes for me to (try and) pull myself together.

"Sookie," Eric murmured and put his arms around me, though a little awkwardly thanks to the fact that we were sitting in his Corvette (I had insisted on driving my car, to no avail). "You and I both know that you will not rest until you've told him."

"He will freak out," I insisted, clinging on to my argument.

"And then I will rip his throat out."

"Not helping!!" I glared at him and he chuckled, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"If he does, as you so elegantly put it, 'freak out', then you will at least know where you stand." Eric pointed out gently, "And besides, you accepted his nature easily enough, it's only fair that he should accept yours." Good point; a very good point. There was _one_ flaw, however.

"But I have more than one _condition_ now, Eric!" I snapped irritably, which, on the bright side, distracted me from my task, "How would you feel if I told you I were infected by a shifter?" I felt Eric's rage at the mere idea and smiled triumphantly. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Even if I do lose this argument, Dear One," Eric began patiently, "you will still stomp out there and tell your friend everything." I sighed while a small part of my mind appreciated that he had abandoned his old nickname for Sam ('shifter'!).

"He's gonna run out here with a stake when I tell him," I whined and Eric grinned, revealing his half-extended fangs.

"Oh, let him try."

"Oh, the testosterone." I mimicked him with a sigh as I opened the car door and stepped out. He was in front of me in a second, his hands on my hips as he pulled me against him and pressed his lips to mine.

"I will be right-"

"-here if I need you." I finished for him with a grin, "I know. You told me ten times, already."

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I know." I smiled at him, his eyes a dark cobalt in the dim lighting of the lot.

"Well, go then." He teased and I turned away from him and began heading for the trailer that was Sam's home.

_'And remember that even if he doesn't take the news well,'_ Eric sent me as I approached my destination_, '_**I** _will always love you.' _I stopped walking and half-turned back to the car where he was leaning back in his seat once again, his hands on the steering wheel, watching me steadily. He really was beautiful, in every way possible. I recalled thinking him vicious and heartless and incapable of love... and here I was, not two years later and bound to him in more ways than I could count. He smiled at me and nodded towards the trailer, reminding me of what I was supposed to be doing, and I nodded, smiling, and turned back to continue walking towards Sam's house.

"Sam?" I called once I was at the door, knocking, "it's me, Sookie." I heard running and then the door swung open to reveal my soon-to-be-former boss, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

"Sookie!" he grinned and, realizing he was shirtless, blushed just a bit. Regardless, he stepped aside and waved me in.

"Hey, Sam," I greeted somewhat cautiously as I stepped in. Sam's trailer was a modest place, with conservative but well-maintained furniture. A small kitchen table and a pull-out couch took up the majority of the space, with a small TV perched precariously on a rickety table in front of it. Random items of clothing were thrown on the couch and on the floor, and there was an open beer bottle on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"How was Vegas?" Sam asked as he rummaged around and eventually found a plain t-shirt to pull on.

"Um, actually," I began reluctantly as he unintentionally stopped me from taking my time with the greetings, "there's something I need to tell you." Sam frowned and offered me a seat, and I accepted, perching uncomfortably on the old couch.

"Sam, this is going to be a pretty big shock, but there's just no way to soften the blow." I admitted, wringing my hands.

"What is it, cher?" Sam sat down, his knees angled towards me and his blue eyes filled with concern, "you can tell me anything."

"I've been made vampire, Sam," I said quietly, carefully avoiding his gaze. He was still for what felt like ages, and I finally gave in to my curiosity and looked up.

"Where is he?" Sam asked in a carefully controlled voice, "Is he outside?"

"Who?" I feigned ignorance. Sam shot me a dirty look and got up, swiftly walking past me and out the door with clenched fists. "Sam!"

"_NORTHMAN!_" Sam roared once we were outside, with me trailing helplessly behind him. This was _so_ not going to end well.

"Sam, calm _down_!" I snapped at him, but to no avail.

"I _know_ you can hear me," Sam called out to the darkness, "Show yourself, you fucking bloodsucker!" I stared wide-eyed, my jaw hanging open. Was he insane? I had never heard Sam speak that way.

"I'm sorry, did you call me?" Eric's cool voice asked from the darkness before he finally appeared in the ring of light from the single bulb hanging outside Sam's trailer.

"You _asshole_!!" Sam lunged for Eric but the latter simply stepped to the side and turned around, catching the former in a headlock.

"What was that?"

"Fuck you!"

"Eric, let him go." Eric's eyes snapped up to mine, but he didn't release Sam. Sam waved his arms in a pathetic attempt to hurt the vampire, and Eric sneered delightedly at this.

"Jesus Christ, Sam!" I admonished, "He didn't do anything, so will you please stop trying to injure a vampire with your bare hands??"I shot a look at Eric and, still smirking, he released Sam who immediately took a few steps back and _growled_ at Eric. He wasn't even shifting, for crying out loud!

"You _killed_ her!" Sam growled at my boyfriend, effectively wiping the smirk off of Eric's face. I stepped in between them and shot another look at Eric, this time beseeching.

_'Let me handle this.'_

_'Fine, but you're the only reason his head is still attached to the rest of his body.'_

"Sam, calm down, okay?" I tried to soothe him, "The fact that I'm with him means that I don't blame him for anything, so just sit down and shut up and let me tell you what happened." Sam looked put off, but clenched his jaw and nodded at me before walking towards his small porch and plonking down onto the steps. I sighed in relief before launching into my story. Sam growled, scoffed in disgust and shook his head several times during following several minutes, but didn't interrupt. He _did_, however, shoot some very dirty looks at Eric. In the end, he sat quietly, staring unseeingly at the ground. Mentally drained and suddenly awkward, I looked around for Eric, who came up behind me and encircled me in his arms, kissing my hair gently. This seemed to snap Sam out of his reverie for he looked up and for the first time actually _saw_ me.

"You still love him?" he asked woodenly, and I nodded shyly. Sam sighed and shook his head. "I love you, Sook, you know I do," he began gravely, "but _this_," he waved his hands to indicate me and my situation, "is going to take some getting used to. It's going to take me some time to get over it." I nodded sadly; I couldn't ask for more. He wasn't pushing me away like I had feared, but he wasn't welcoming me back with open arms, either.

"Thank you." I whispered. Sam nodded in acknowledgement and then gave me a calculating look.

"Guess you aren't going to be doing much waitressing anymore, are you?" he asked quietly, though his hope was clear.

"No, Sam," I smiled sadly at him, "Sorry for leaving you hanging."

"Oh, don't worry about it, cher," he waved a hand dismissively, "Finding a new waitress is going to be the least of my worries." I shot him a quizzical look and he added, "You're moving, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Folks here aren't going to be able to deal with a telepathic barmaid who happens to be a vampire; you and I both know that."

"Right."

"You moving in with him?" Sam nodded towards Eric, somewhat disgruntled.

"Yes." Eric responded for me, his voice smooth and calm, as if me moving in with him was the most natural thing in the world.

"You better not hurt her, Northman," Sam threatened, once again aggravated, "Or I will personally stake you in your sleep." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, don't make me snap your neck, Merlotte." Eric threatened cheerfully. The bickering went on until I finally snapped a 'Good night' to Sam and walked to the Corvette, where I leaned against the door and looked up at the stars. Eric came to me within minutes and put his arms around me once more, no doubt picking up on my desolate mood. We drove in silence, save for Eric asking if I would prefer going to work or home, to which I responded home. Once in our bedroom, I quietly changed into a tank top and shorts before taking Eric's hand and leading him to the bed, where I curled up against his chest and revelled in the feeling of his arms around me.

I wept that night, something that came as a surprise to me.

If I were to be honest with myself, I'd know that I had on some level expected all my friends to accept me right off the bat. Amelia's easy acceptance had only strengthened this expectation, and Sam's not-so-easy almost-acceptance had left me feeling disappointed and miserable all over again. If Sam with all his level-headedness had difficulties with my new nature, how would hot-headed Jason react? Would he push me away? Banish his only sister? Would his own condition affect how he felt?

I could feel Eric's desperation at not knowing how to comfort me, and it simultaneously warmed my heart and made me weep harder. When I was done crying, Eric half-licked my crimson tears off of my face and we made love until we were both utterly spent and we welcomed the arrival of dawn still entangled in the other's limbs.

***

"I'll go visit Jason tomorrow," I stated with conviction.

"Alright, Dear One," Eric agreed carefully, his eyes never leaving my face. He poured me a glass of Royalty Blended and pushed it across the counter. My diet was still restricted to Royalty Blended and (very rarely) Royalty Pure. The first time I had tasted True Blood it had ended up sprayed in the sink: the metallic twang of it left me feeling nauseous and unsated, so I gave it a wide berth, and feeding... well. I thought back to that night, a little over a week ago...

_Eric got Pam to select a 'suitable' donor for me from the regular fangbangers at Fangtasia that night. Sure enough, the man was attractive, with light brown hair that fell into his eyes and surprisingly normal clothing (for a fangbanger). He was glamoured, something that I was not too happy about but had preferred over the alternative, which was having him be aware of me. As it was, he obediently sat on the couch in Eric's office and smiled dreamily at me. I stared at the man, not knowing what to do with him or myself._

_"I can't do it, Eric," I whispered through stiff lips, backing away from him._

_"He's fine with it, Sookie," Eric cupped my face in his hands, "He wants you to do it."_

_"Doesn't matter," I shook my head, verging on hysteria, "I can't do it. I can't bite him and drink from his and have him..." I trailed off and squeezed my eyes shut, "I'll hear his thoughts, Eric, and I'm afraid I won't be able to block it. I'll see his parents and his childhood pets and what his favourite dessert is and..." I trailed off once more, glancing at my 'meal'. Eric's eyes widened and he nodded, finally understanding my reaction. A moment later Pam walked in and wordlessly towed the man away, still smiling. I buried my face in Eric's shirt and wished vehemently that I was still human._

So feeding was still out. Eric was certain that one day I would be able to stomach it, but for now I was dependant on bottled blood mixes despite their price tags, which Eric assured me was no problem, and I had grudgingly accepted. The nights that we worked (which was every night save for Mondays when Fangtasia was closed, and the past couple of nights that we had taken off) Eric himself would have a 'meal' while I stayed in my own office and carefully blocked off the bond and his thoughts altogether while trying to remember that I had made him do this: Eric had insisted that he was absolutely fine with not feeding, that it was no problem for him, but I felt guilty regardless. Of all the changes he was making for me, this was one he shouldn't have to make, so I had finally convinced him that I would be absolutely fine with him feeding when I wasn't around.

"Go on," Eric broke me out of my reverie, "You should get dressed."

"Oh, right," I put down my now-empty glass and headed for the bedroom but a muscular arm caught me around the waist and pulled me back. I let out a squeal and was pinned against the wall in the next second with Eric's lips pressed against mine and my legs suddenly wrapped around his waist. I giggled and stroked his hair, brushing it back from his face.

"Okay," he pulled back quickly as he had grabbed me, "You can go now." I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped away, flipping him the bird when I heard him chuckle and making him laugh out loud. Softening at the sound of his laughter, I walked into the walk-in closet, planning on finding a dress to wear: it was a black-dress sort of night. I paused, however, as I brushed past one of Eric's sports jackets; one he rarely wore. Despite the jacket being made of a soft leather, I had felt something hard as my arm had brushed against it. Frowning and surrendering to my curiosity, I shot a look towards the door to make sure Eric wasn't in the room, and then stuck a hand inside the pocket, searching for the mystery object. I found it a second later, and my heart dropped down to somewhere around my colon. It was a small box covered in velvet. Hesitantly, I pulled it out. _Sweet Jesus_, I thought as I slowly opened the box with shaking hands. There, nestled in a pillow of milky-white fabric, was the most gorgeous ring I had ever laid eyes on: two pear-shaped diamonds pointed away from the dazzling round diamond in the middle, giving the ring a simple yet elegant look. _It's mine_, the thought hit me for the first time, and then, _Eric's going to propose_. Shaken, I shut the box and stuck it back inside the jacket pocket. We had only been going out for two weeks; what was he thinking? _He's thinking that you love him and that you're already living with him_. I unseeingly picked out a strapless black satin dress with a strip of fabric that tied around my waist and flowed down from under my breast to a few inches lower than the rest of the dress. I didn't know what I was going to do; I loved Eric with everything that I had, and yet... Two weeks. _Two weeks_, and he already had an engagement ring purchased, a gorgeous engagement ring, at that. _You love him_, my mind pointed out for the thousandth time_, he loves you, you're living with him, and you're both immortal. What's the problem?? _ I shook my head as I made my way to the bathroom and got to styling my hair, still damp from my shower with Eric earlier. _Why would he want to marry me?_ I stopped drying my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. _Why would a thousand-year-old vampire want to marry anyone?_ Priorities changed as people got older, as did their values. For vampires, this only intensified; most vampires weren't looking for life partners, more like one-night stands. The closest thing to complete devotion I had observed was the relationship between the former queen of Louisiana and my cousin Hadley; they had loved each other but the queen was obligated to marry the king of Arkansas for political reasons, and there the relationship had ended, shortly before my cousin's final death. I buried my face in my hands. _You idiot_, I told myself, _if his priorities changed enough for him to admit to loving you, chances are, marriage has moved up the list, too._

"Are you alright?" I whirled around to face Eric's concerned blue eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed unconvincingly, "Just thinking, you know." He nodded and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips. I smiled at him and went back to doing my hair and makeup. Eric watched me for a while longer before going to change as well. I stopped the moment he was gone, leaning against the counter and letting my thoughts swirl in my head. _He makes you happy, the least you could do is return the favour, Sook_. Deciding to cross that bridge when I got to it, I quickly finished getting ready and paused to make sure I looked good: I did, and based on the surge of lust I got through the bond, Eric thought so, too: he had stuck his head in and was now ogling me.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm," he finally stepped in and took my hand, twirling me around to get a better look, "I don't think I can let you go out looking like that, lover." He bent his head down and kissed me, running his lips along the line of my jaw and making my knees go weak.

"How would you prefer I looked, Sherriff?" I asked coyly.

"How about..." his teeth nipped at my neck and made me gasp, "ravaged?" My mouth found his and they duelled, each fighting for control, our tongues meeting in desperation. He moaned into my mouth as I began unbuttoning his dress pants, and I slid a hand inside, running my hand down the length of his shaft.

"Uhhh, Sookie," he lifted me up and set me on the bathroom counter, pushing my dress up to rub at my core through my panties while his other hand unzipped the back of my dress and pulled it down, granting his mouth access to my breasts. He sucked on my nipples and I threw my head back, momentarily stopping what I was doing to him to let out a moan. He ripped my panties away and slid two fingers inside of me, rubbing at my wetness and making me jerk in arousal. I removed my hand from his pants to unbutton his shirt, something that took way more focus than it should have. I pinched his nipples with my left hand while my right one returned to his groin, where he was long past ready at this point. With legs wrapped around his waist, he lifted me and pressed me against the wall, where he quickly removed his hand and, before I had a chance to miss him, he was inside of me, thrusting hard and fast and making me sob with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Eric!" I screamed, digging my nails into the skin of his back and eliciting a growl from him. We climaxed together shortly after, still clinging to each other as we collapsed on the bathroom floor, still connected, my dress around my waist. I kissed him over and over again, my lips planting soft kisses on his lips and neck and shoulders while he stroked my hair and murmured beautiful things to me. Eventually, he pulled out, and I pouted a little.

"I love you," I sighed against his skin.

"Enough to marry me?" he asked quietly, and I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Are you asking me to?"

"Not yet," he smiled a little, his eyes studying me carefully, "First I need to know if you would marry a vampire now that you are one." I looked away, biting my lip.

"I don't know, Eric," I admitted softly, "I love you, I do, but marriage?" I looked back at him, "we've only been together for two weeks, are you sure you would want to? What if you changed your mind?"

"Are you questioning my feelings or yours?" he smiled knowingly, sadly?

"Neither," I assured him, "I'm just trying to not lose my head when you look at me like that and kiss me like that and... ask me if I would marry you." I stroked the side of his face. "I'm not pushing you away," I added with a smile, "I just don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to regret me."

"I won't." he kissed me again, "Think about it. We have to go now, though." I nodded and he helped me up and helped me fix my dress, and afterwards I kissed him while my hands buttoned his shirt and zipped up and buttoned his pants. I did a quick check and found my dress only slightly wrinkled, which was a relief because we were definitely running late. I clutched his hand the entire drive to Fangtasia and contemplated the married life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: T

A/N: You know what just occurred to me? Most of my readers are from the US, which means that I spell some things differently from what you guys are used to, because I live in Canada. So, I just wanted to make sure you guys were aware that I _can_ spell, I just do it differently. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and to all the new people who are adding my story to their alerts and shiz. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to watch my inbox explode. This is for all of you! I'm pretty sure there's only a few more chapters left, but let me know what you think.

Also, I wrote an alternative ending to this chapter. PM me if you want to see it.

********************

I should have known.

The nights when I desperately wished nothing would go wrong at Fangtasia, something did go wrong at Fangtasia. That night, it came in the form of a rather angry tiger.

Eric and I were both done with all our office work by around eleven thirty that night, which of course meant that Eric spent fifteen minutes convincing me to 'take the throne', as he liked to call it. He didn't particularly enjoy the process himself, but it had to be done in order to boost the bar revenue, and he claimed my company made it entirely enjoyable for him. I personally believed that to be a load of bullshit, for how enjoyable could my company be when I was loath to be the centre of attention? Regardless, Eric gave me his puppy dog eyes and I was done for, which explained why I sitting beside Eric on the loveseat/throne at twelve thirty when my ex-boyfriend walked in.

"Step. Away." Eric intoned in his reserved-for-Fangtasia ennui as a particularly insistent woman threw herself at his feet once again.

_'Shit! Eric!'_ I mind-exclaimed. Eric casually looked up and followed my gaze to Quinn, who had stopped walking the moment he had laid eyes on me. Eric's jaw clenched and the bond crackled with the intensity of his anger.

_'Can I kill _him_ or do you want to handle this yourself?' _Eric asked, his mind voice dripping with sarcasm. I bit down my own retort and gave him a peck on the cheek before rising gracefully (Pam had given me tutorials on how to act in the bar) and walked away looking just as bored as ever. In a moment of déjà vu, I walked towards the back of the bar to the offices and felt Quinn's bright red angry tangle of a mind follow me.

"_Him_??" Quinn hissed once we were in the hallway lined with office doors, "You dumped me for _him_?"

"Yes, '_him_'!" I snapped at him irritably, "and no, I didn't dump you for him, I dumped you because it never would have worked out between us, Quinn, you know that!"

"Oh, like shit you didn't," My jaw dropped, and he continued, "I saw the way he looked at you, Sookie, the night of the takeover and in Rhodes, so don't fucking tell me you had no feelings for him!"

"You son of a bitch," I shook my head disbelievingly, "not that what I do is any of your concern, but when I was with you, I was committed to you, Quinn, and things with Eric only happened after you and I were over and done with." Quinn's jaw tensed, but he changed tactics.

"He's a vampire, Sookie!"

"Oh, you don't say!"

"He's _dead_! He's immortal!"

"Yes, well, so am I." I retorted coolly. There was a pause.

"What?" I let my fangs extend; not a hard task considering how mad I was. "Oh, _hell_ no! Babe, you let him turn you?"

"You're way off base, Quinn, but I'm done explaining myself to you. Get the hell out and don't ever call me 'babe'." His eyes tightened until they were mere slits.

"I can't believe how low you've sunk, Sook," he shook his head and shot me a disgusted look, "letting him turn you, drinking from humans..." another head shake.

"You don't know _anything_, _sweetheart_. Now get the hell out, and don't come back."

"What, you're going to throw me out? You're going to fight me, Sookie?" Quinn taunted.

"No, but I am." Quinn whirled around to face Eric, who was glowering and barely suppressing his rage. "You heard her; get. Out."

"This isn't over, Northman." Quinn hissed out between gritted teeth.

"Oh, I certainly hope not, tiger." Eric sneered; not a comforting prospect. Quinn shot another disgusted look at me and walked away. I waited until he was gone before punching a hole in the wall.

"That was impressive," Eric mused an hour later in his office, once I was done ranting.

"What?"

"The hole. In the wall." he explained, "You could see the other side. Kind of a turn-on, actually."

"Eric," I sighed and plonked down next to him on the leather couch.

"Remind me not to doubt you ever again when you say you are going to handle it."

"Oh, God," I buried my face in my hands, "he hates me."

"Good."

"I didn't want him to!" I whined, "I was hoping he would get over it!"

"Sookie, he insulted you!" Eric's eyes glowed with renewed anger, "Personally, I was contemplating a demise to match de Castro's, but you were too busy yelling at him." I groaned: de Castro's 'demise' had entailed infiltrating his headquarters, murdering his highest-ranking officers, kidnapping the man himself, torturing him all night and then staking him mere hours before sunrise. By murdering the King, we had sent the states of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas reeling, though I suspected Marie Gerard was enjoying her new title of Queen quite a bit: she was throwing a ball in order to celebrate this new status with Eric and I as honorary guests, as Eric would be promoted to Sherriff of the new Area 5, which included the old Areas 4, 5 and 6 of Louisiana.

"Tell me something," I said suddenly: the Quinn incident had raised a new question for me. Eric looked surprised but nodded, sensing my change in trains of thought. "Would you have asked me to marry you if I were still human?" Eric regarded me carefully before responding.

"Vampire-human marriages are not legal," he stated quietly.

"So, no."

"I didn't say that," Eric looked agitated, "I would have begged for you to let me turn you."

"Why?" I asked, baffled. Eric shot me an incredulous look.

"I have waited a thousand years for you, Sookie" he began as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm not going to give you up to death."

"What if I had refused?" I asked hypothetically, though I knew I would have had things been different.

"I would have begged some more." he insisted with a hint of smile.

"What if I refused?" I asked again, somewhat woodenly. Eric bit his lip and looked away from me.

"I wouldn't have proposed, no."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. Eric slid off the couch and kneeled in front of me, searching for something in my eyes.

"I don't think I would be able to lose my wife again, Sookie," his fingers brushed the side of my face, "if you passed away not married to me, I could convince myself that you didn't mean all that much to me, that you were just a lover and nothing more. But if you were my wife and I lost you..." Eric shook his head, as if unwilling to even consider the thought, "So, no, I would not ask you to be my wife if you were set on remaining human. I would be too afraid of losing you." The words echoed in my head as I considered his words and flashed back to Eric dancing with me in Rhodes, Eric talking to me in front of my fireplace, Eric making love to me on the bathroom floor, Eric weeping for me, Eric defending me, Eric Eric Eric... I finally looked up knowing what I had to do, what I wanted to do.

"Propose to me."

"What?"

"Propose to me. Right now." Eric gave me a long look, but nodded, taking my hand in his.

"Sookie, from the moment I met you, you have managed to infuriate me, drive me insane, disobey my wishes and push me away, but you still occupied most of my thoughts and made me crave you. I fell for you, harder than I thought could be possible, because you're simultaneously the kindest and the toughest, the feistiest and the sweetest, and most vulnerable and strongest. If you let me, I promise to love you for all eternity and let you drive me even more insane. If you let me, I will be the best that I can be for you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

I wish I could have spoken. I wish I could have told him how he meant the world to me, how much _he_ drove _me _crazy, and how much I had missed him every day that I hadn't had him, but I was tongue-tied and the only thing I could do was whisper "I will."

Eric kissed me passionately, forcing me to lean back against the couch as he began to undress me for the second time that night. He was sweet and took his time, his hands really feeling, his eyes really seeing. He made love to me gently, kissing every inch of me before filling me with himself and sending me over the edge with his name on my lips. Afterwards, he rose and walked over to his desk where he retrieved the jewellery box I hadn't noticed he had brought to Fangtasia with himself. He lay down beside me on the couch and opened the box, removing the ring from its box and sliding it onto my finger as I watched, mesmerized.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you, too," I clung to him and, for the first time, found myself thanking Felipe de Castro.

***

It had become routine for me to awaken to the sound of running water as Eric showered. That night, I got up with a smile and stood there for a few seconds, admiring my ring. It felt strange, resting there on my ring finger and sparkling like nobody's business. _Oh, Jason's going to love this!_ I thought to myself, but instead of dreading my task even more, I found my grin brightening. I quietly walked into the bathroom and opened the glass shower door, sneaking in and putting my arms around my fiancée's waist.

"Good morning, Dear One," he chuckled lightly, placing his hands on top of mine.

"'Morning," I murmured, kissing the skin of his back, letting my lips travel over his muscular shoulders. Eric turned in my arms to softly press his lips against mine, but lingering there, his own lips brushing against my cheekbones and forehead.

"And how are you today, Mrs. Northman?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Not Mrs. Northman yet!" I grinned at him and he shrugged.

"Potato, po-tah-to." I laughed, shocked by his grasp of the vernacular. I leaned my forehead against his chest, taking solace in the feel of his arms around me and the hot water spattering down on me. I began kissing his chest, turning my head to suck lightly at his nipple and eliciting a low moan from him.

"Sookie..." he sighed into my wet hair and I felt something electric run down my spine. His erection was already pressing against my stomach, and our fangs had both run down in our excitement. Before Eric, I had always considered the shower to be an awkward place for sex, but it had quickly become one of my favourites: the feel of the hot water on my cool skin as I pressed myself against Eric... it was unmatched by any other sensation.

"Say it," I grazed me teeth against the hard nub and he jerked in arousal, "I wanna hear you say it." Eric groaned, his hands clutching at my hips.

"Uh," he exhaled, "I love you." Smiling, I slid down until I was kneeling in front of him. During the following 10 minutes, I managed to drive my fiancée insane (I can read his mind, remember?) and, eventually, come screaming my name.

"Your water bill is going to be massive," I smiled as he carefully washed me afterwards, having already reciprocated. Eric shrugged.

"What good is a shower if I can't put it to good use?" I laughed, bringing him closer to plant a kiss on his lips. We finished washing and drying each other and stepped out to get ready, both carefully avoiding the Daunting Task of the Day: Jason. Dressed in dark-wash jeans and my v-neck cashmere sweater, I grabbed Eric's hand and lead the way towards the car.

We drove in silence, something that was becoming a habit lately. I spent most of the ride looking out the window, admiring the scenery and contemplating how I hadn't seen Jason in weeks. I had called him earlier, only telling him that I was coming over and that I needed to talk to him alone; emphasis on the 'alone'. My brother wasn't one to spend a night by himself, but I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted by some hussy hoping to get laid. I tensed as we pulled into the driveway of my parents' old house. The lights in the living room were on, and thanks to my vampiric hearing ability, I could hear Jason moving around inside with the TV on. Knowing I would chicken out if I didn't dive headfirst into the situation, I got out the moment the Corvette came to a stop, not realizing Eric was right behind me until I reached the porch steps. I shot him a calculating look but didn't object.

"Don't..." I steadied myself and began again, "If he does something stupid, don't hurt him, okay?" Eric studied me for a moment and then nodded. He stood behind me as I knocked and clasped my hand as I waited for Jason to get the door. The door swung open a second later, light pouring out onto the porch and setting strange shadows on us.

"Hey Sook," Jason grinned the grin that could melt the heart of women everywhere. It disappeared, however, as he took in Eric, and then our clasped hands. His jaw tightened. Here was the tricky part; I needed to get in, but I needed Jason to not realize that I needed his permission. I was hoping that his invitation for Eric would not specify just Eric, allowing me to slip in. I was already feeling an overwhelming force emanating from the house, willing me to step back.

"May we come in?" I asked, half-turning and nodding towards Eric. Without taking his eyes off of him, Jason nodded. Damn. "Need a verbal permission, there, Jason."

"Come on in," Jason stepped aside and glanced at me ever so slightly as he did, implying that I was included in that. The force disappeared and I almost smiled. Eric squeezed my hand and I lead the way into my parents' modest house. It was about the same size as my own house, with basically the same decor save for a few items that had needed to be replaced over the years. Jason nodded towards the couch, but didn't offer us any drinks. I felt Eric's irritation at that, but to my relief he quickly quelled it.

"What did you need to tell me, Sook?" Jason asked tensely, his eyes still sizing up Eric, who was trying his best not to glare for my sake.

"Look, Jason, something has happened that I need you to know about, and I need you not to freak out about it," I hastily explained. Jason's eyes snapped to me and then down to my ring finger. Too late, I realized that news of my engagement would enrage Jason as much as my death.

"What the _hell_ have you done, Sookie?" he rose, glaring at the two of us.

"Jason, just calm down-"

"Don't you be telling me to calm down! My own sister is engaged to a fucking _bloodsucker_?" his voice rose, his complexion growing red.

"Jason!" I cried out, too shocked to be angry.

"I cut you some slack with Compton, but now this? _Him?_" Jason suddenly turned to Eric, the fire in his eyes extinguishing, his face lightening. Bewildered, I turned to Eric.

"What have you done?!"

"I glamoured him," Eric replied simply, like it was nothing.

"What!" I gasped, "You had no right to do that, Eric! He's my brother!"

"Would you prefer, that I let him shout some more?" Eric cocked his head to the side. I huffed but dropped the subject.

"You need to listen to your sister," Eric ordered, turning back to my brother, "you got that, Jason Stackhouse?" My brother nodded meekly, and then blinked in surprise, having been given back control over his actions. Jason turned to me, still looking somewhat unhappy but no longer yelling.

"Jason, I know you've realized how deep I've gotten into vampire politics," I began cautiously, and Jason nodded unhappily. "The thing is, two weeks ago I was summoned by the k- by Eric's boss to go to Las Vegas." I corrected myself hastily, having almost let slip about the workings of vampire politics: I wasn't sure how much Jason knew.

"The king," Jason nodded calmly.

"Yes, the king," I nodded back, "the thing is, he had plans for my future. He said my... gift, was too much of an asset to be wasted on a... a mortal, and he gave me a choice, the choice of who my... maker would be." Realization was slowly dawning on my brother's face.

"Who?" Jason asked stiffly.

"His right-hand man," I said slowly, carefully gauging his expression, "or Eric." Jason's face was darkening again and I decided to hurry things up a bit. "I didn't have a choice, Jason, and there was just nothing I could do. He had Eric, and if I refused..." I shook my head, "He would have turned me regardless, and possibly hurt Eric. I couldn't take that risk."

"He turned you." Jason stated, and I nodded helplessly, "Against your will."

"What, no!" Jason had turned to glare at Eric. "Jason, look at me, it's not his fault. It was my decision to make, and I picked Eric. He didn't want to do it, but he did it to save me from the other vampire."

"I don't like you one bit, Northman," Jason said with surprising honesty, "and the only thing keeping me from kicking your ass is the fact that my sister loves you." I raised my eyebrows; who was this man and what had he done to my brother?

"The feeling is mutual, Stackhouse," Eric responded with a smirk.

"You're... okay with this?" I checked disbelievingly, "I've been made vampire, and I'm engaged to one, and you're okay with it?"

"I don't know much, Sookie, but I'm pretty damn sure it would be hypocritical of me if I pushed you away, what with my own baggage and..." he winced, "marriage."

"Jason Stackhouse," I shook my head incredulously, "Who would have thought?" I walked over to my brother and hugged him. He hugged me back, though somewhat awkwardly.

"So you drink blood now, huh?" Jason asked with a grimace once I had pulled away.

"Well, just Royalty Blended and stuff," I shrugged, taking my seat beside Eric.

"I don't have any True Bloods, or I'd offer you some." He shot a look towards the kitchen and then at Eric and I.

"That's fine," Eric interrupted smoothly, "Don't worry about it." Jason nodded and there was a momentary silence.

"So, y'all getting married or what?"

"Yeah," I looked at Eric, "We don't know when, though. I mean, it was just decided last night."

"Soon," Eric nodded, smiling at me a bit.

"We've moved in together, and I quit my job at Merlotte's," I explained and Jason nodded unquestioningly.

"Well, congrats to you both, but uh..." he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, right, it's late." I got up and Eric mirrored me silently, "I'll see you later, Jason."

"Sure, sis," he agreed easily, and then after a short pause, "See you around, Eric." Eric inclined his head and opened the door for me. We said 'good-bye' and Jason closed the door behind us.

"What do we do now?" I asked uncertainly as we walked to the car.

"Anything you want, lover." Eric whispered before his lips claimed mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: T

A/N: Alright, so I stole from _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_, I just really love that quote, ok?? This chapter is one of the last ones, the next being the last. It's a short one, and I apologize, but the next one is... well. I've already started working on it, and I can't wait until it's done and I've shared everything in my deranged little mind with you guys. Thank you for the overwhelming support, everyone; the reviews and the PM's are just constant uppers to me. Anyways, let me know what you think.

********************

"Come on," Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" Ignoring my question, Eric slid open the glass door of the living room and led me into the backyard. Well, if you could call it a backyard: it was more of a field, really. I suppose this would be a good time to tell you about Eric's house. More specifically, the location and its surroundings. Eric's "modest" home (hah!) was located in a gated community in one of the most luxurious communities in Shreveport. The land his house was located on was a lake-side one, looking out over the man-made paradise. There would occasionally be parties in one of the surrounding houses, with drunken party-goers blathering on about who-knows-what and dancing along to thumping music, but this was a rare occurrence as most of the homeowners were respectable men and women; CEOs and managers and businessmen and, of course, vampire bar owners. Eric's 'backyard', as I mentioned before, was massive, rolling down towards the edge of the water with the lawn stopping a few metres short where a set of stone steps and a stone wall marked the beginnings of an actual beach, complete with beautifully soft sand that, naturally, got _everywhere_. A stone path wound its way down this slope, stopping at a water fountain reminiscent of ancient Rome (thanks to the marble cupids flanking it), a small rose garden (small, but breathtaking) and, nearest to the water, a gazebo.

"Come on, princess," Eric smiled at me as we walked towards the water's edge, "Trust me." I smiled secretly; he knew damn well that I would follow him to the ends of Earth if he kept calling me sweet things. We continued walking, the night silent and cool, the soft sounds of our footfall breaking the monotony. My thin babydoll top blew in the cool night breeze, giving my shadow an ethereal look as I followed the silent creature in front of me. We finally reached the edge of the water, the moonlight bleaching the sand to a bland white, the dark water gently lapping at the shore. A blanket was spread out on the soft sand, just far enough from the water to avoid getting wet. I looked at Eric questioningly and he smiled, his mood slowly changing as lowered himself onto the blanket, lying on his back and holding a hand out to me. I hesitated for just a moment but mirrored his actions, lying down beside him.

"What are we looking at?"

"Shhh, Sookie," he reached for my hand, "Just look. Don't think, don't talk; just look." I turned my head to look at him before obeying. It was a beautiful night. A night when the stars sparkled like diamonds against their velvety background, mocking everything down on Earth with any illusions of significance. When we were kids, Jason and I would sometimes go out in our parents' backyard at night to lie on a blanket and stare up at the stars; the stars made me feel small, my entire existence inconsequential, all my troubles and worries absurd. I was swimming in nostalgia when Eric began speaking again, his thoughts hundreds of years away, betraying his age.

"I may be a thousand years old, but compared to some of those flecks of light, I'm just a child," he mused, his hand still clasped in mine and I turned my head to look at him. His hair was fanning out away from him, falling away from his face and revealing the sharp lines of my beloved's strong jaw and cheekbones, his blue eyes looking almost silver in the moonlight. He turned to me and smiled his defenceless smile. "I hated having to learn the positioning of the stars, their exact alignments in every season, but it was necessary for a Viking," his smile softened, "Amazing, aren't they?"

"They really are," I murmured, afraid of breaking the mood. His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand.

Perhaps he sensed something through the bond for he turned to look at me, "What are you thinking?" I smiled and shook my head as if to say "Nothing important." He raised an eyebrow, clearly not giving up. I sighed, surrendering.

"I was thinking of how nothing lasts," I returned my gaze to the sky, "and what a shame that is."

"Some things last," his smile widened, his grip tightening on my hand. I smiled back at him, caught momentarily in his gaze before rolling to my side and tucking myself against his body, my head on his chest as he curled an arm around me, kissing my hair gently.

We continued to admire the stars until the sun peaked over the horizon and sent us scrambling back into the house, laughing as we did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: M

A/N: Okay, I lied. I started working on the final chapter, and then realized that I still had more to say, so here it is. I'm thinking there will be at least another chapter before the very last one, so here you go. It's a short one, but I _really _wanted a cliff-hanger ('cause I'm a tad bit sadistic). Let me know what you think.

********************

I let out a laugh as Eric spun me around on the Fangtasia dance floor and the music came to an end. We all applauded the live band that had taken over the raised platform for the night, some of the humans actually cheering. The men having excused themselves from the stage, I turned to Eric to find his eyes on me and his fangs extended.

"Well, back to work, then," I sighed airily and made to leave but he grabbed my arm, pulling me close and placing a rough kiss on my lips, "Or not." I murmured against his lips, fully aware that every single pair of eyes was suddenly trained on us. I tensed as he deepened the kiss, "Not here, Eric," I pushed gently at his chest, and he pulled back only to lift me up and carry me to his office, lowering himself on top of me once I was on the couch and claiming my mouth once more.

"Lose the clothes," I ordered and he lifted himself off of me, quickly stripping as I got rid of my bra, sweater, skirt and heels; the panties, he would want to dispose of himself. Once more on top of me, his mouth travelled down to my breasts and nipped, rougher than usual. I half-cried out and arched my back, my fingers digging into his shoulders. I could feel his erection against my thigh and I opened my knees, his hips now between my legs. His fingers moved to my thong, ridding me of them with a quick flick of his hand and sliding easily into my wetness. He groaned my name, his fingers playing me lazily.

"Oh god, Eric," I gasped as he hooked a finger and touched my sensitive spot, "Eric, please..."

"Please what?" He asked, his breath against my ear making me shiver with want. He added a third finger and I jerked, my knees tensing around his hips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" I squealed, and he chuckled darkly. "Please, baby..."

"Tell me, Sookie," Eric growled roughly, "Tell me exactly what you want me to do." I groaned, my fingers travelling down the length of his body to clutch his waist.

"Uh, fuck me, Eric," I managed to whisper, "I want you inside me." He did as he was told, entering me roughly and making me cry out, finding a steady tempo and hitting my sweet spot over and over again. My hands slid down to cup his perfect ass, and he groaned into my mouth. His hand dropped down to my clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, pushing me to the very edge. Staring into my eyes, he pulled out slowly, almost all the way, pausing for a painful second while I whimpered, biting my lip, and then he slammed into me, just brushing my clit and hitting my sweet spot dead-on. I came hard, screaming and leaving red marks on his skin as he, too, climaxed and collapsed on top of me. He held me in his arms as we both rode the aftershocks, tenderly stroking my hair.

"Please tell me your office is sound-proof." I said when I had managed to get a hold of my sanity.

"Nope," Eric grinned devilishly, reaching behind the couch and pulling out a blanket which he used to cover us with moments before Pam strode in. She stood in the doorway, looking at the blanket disapprovingly.

"I miss all the fun," she complained and Eric leered at her. I looked from Eric to Pam, horror-stricken.

"How often do you walk in on Eric having sex?" I asked.

"Fairly often," Pam responded with an airy wave of her hand.

"As often as she can without getting staked," Eric matched her calm tone.

"That's it," I decided, turning to Eric, "you're getting an industrial lock on your office door."

"Awww, Sookie!" Pam protested but I shook my head.

"Get out, Pam," Eric chuckled. Pam spun around and walked out, almost stomping.

"Hey, Eric?" I asked, carefully busying myself with the soft dark blonde hair on his chest.

"Uh oh," Eric sighed with a hint of a smile. I looked up.

"What?"

"That tone never leads to conversations that end well, lover." He smiled, a little sadly. I looked away, nervously biting my lip. "Out with it, Sookie." Eric commanded, but his smile softened his words.

"Vampire relationships don't last." I began, getting the words out in a rush, "You said that yourself."

"Sookie..." he sighed exasperatedly.

"I haven't seen more than two vampire couples that _wanted_ to be together, as opposed to married for political reasons." I insisted and he sighed, adjusting us so that he was sitting with me on his lap, my legs straddling him. The blanket pooled around my legs.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Eric asked calmly, taking my left hand in his and glancing down at the ring nestled there. I looked away guiltily. "You don't trust that we can last, that I will love you for all eternity. You _doubt_ me." I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled.

"I don't know, Eric," I sighed, "I don't know _anything_. Everything is changing and I'm having a hard time not losing my mind." Eric regarded me silently, then, smoothly, he slid out from under me, walking over to his pile of clothes and pulling on his jeans. They settled low on his hips as he leaned against his desk, not bothering to put on a shirt, still looking at me. I would have admired him had there not been a gaping hole in my chest. _Fuck_.

"Eric..." I began, but he held up his hand, his expression cool and detached. The bond was equally unresponsive as he moved to finish dressing and then turned to leave. "Eric!" But the door was already swinging shut. I sat naked on the couch in my fiancée's office, staring numbly at the floor until I gathered my wits and, having dressed, managed to leave unnoticed just as Fangtasia was closing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: T

A/N: Heh. Heh. Sorry about that sadistic tendencies of the last chapter, you guys. On the bright side, some of your reviews made me laugh, so here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

********************

The moment the thought occurred to me, I chided myself for not having it occur earlier.

_'Eric?' _ I sent out, focusing all my power towards the bond. He was blocking me, but I hoped that he would hear me regardless if I could just be strong enough. _'Baby, please...' _I steadied myself. I wasn't going to break down, not again. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, my pale face streaked with red. _'You fell in love with an idiot, Eric,' _I wasn't sure if that last thought was for me or if Eric got it, too. It didn't matter. I sighed. I had been lucky enough to have driven to Fangtasia tonight, so I had had the car keys in my purse and could drive home. Eric, I assumed, had flown and had now been gone for three hours. _Dawn is in two hours_, I realized. Eric would either have to return or go to ground. Judging by how he had left, I would say he would much rather go to ground. Or perhaps he had somewhere else he could go to, somewhere I was not aware of. _I hurt him_, I shook my head. I had truly hurt him. During the course of the past several weeks, he had always been the rock. Every argument had inevitably been solved because of his refusal to run away or give up. _You finally did it, Stackhouse_, I thought to myself bitterly, _you finally pushed it until it broke, just like he said you would. _I spent the following two hours lying about, biting my lip and replaying that scene over and over in my head; how I had gone from being in his arms one second to left alone in his office the next. I stared at my ring, wondering if he would want it back, wondering if there was anything I could do to let him know how sorry I was, how much I already missed him, how much I loved him. A bolt of electricity shot down my back and I looked up at the clock, finding dawn near. I slowly washed my face and changed, sliding into bed alone for the first time in three weeks. Before I surrendered to sleep, I closed my eyes and gathered every ounce of feeling I had for Eric.

_'I'm sorry, baby,' _I sent with the wave of emotions, _'I love you.'_

***

"You're back!" I gasped awake, having been dreaming of feeling Eric's mind near me for a while before I realized that it was not a dream. Eric was silently leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, eyes trained on me expressionlessly. He nodded but didn't say anything. I got out of bed, suddenly nervous and self-conscious standing there in my tank top and shorts, even though he had seen all of me more times than I could count. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out because of all of the things I needed to say to him, it was the most important one. He looked away, an incomprehensible expression on his face and I bit my lip in order to avoid the seemingly inevitable tears. "I don't doubt you, Eric," I began quietly and he scoffed, turning back to face me.

"Oh, really?"

"I don't, I really don't." I insisted. "I know you love me, and I love you, too, so much more than I can ever express, but..." It was my turn to look away.

"But?" he prompted quietly, his voice still retaining that hardness. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again: my pride was getting in the way. I sat down on the edge of the bed facing him and stared at my hands. "Sookie." He was suddenly in front of me, kneeling so we were at the same eye level.

"I'm scared, okay!" I snapped defiantly, then, deflating somewhat, "Terrified, really."

"Of what?!" his tone was incredulous, no longer holding patience and understanding.

"Of... everything!" Pride be damned, I was gonna tell him everything; pour my unbeating heart out. "I'm scared of losing you!" His features visibly softened, but the edge somehow remained.

"Why would you fear losing me?"

"Because you're the only thing that is possible for me to keep." I explained, albeit convolutedly.

"So you don't want to marry me because I'm immortal, just like you are?" he asked slowly, the incredulous expression still clear. I chuckled.

"I'm afraid that I will come to depend on you when everyone else that I know and love has already died, and I'm afraid that this," I gestured at the two of us, "Isn't as permanent as I want it to be." He chewed on that for a while, his eyes clouded with thought.

"There is no way for me to prove that I will love you forever, that I will want you as long as you will have me," he told me reasonably, "Sook, when I told you vampire relationships don't last, I also told you it was because vampires do not enjoy having somebody else have that much power over them, but I'm guessing you repressed the memory." His keen blue eyes drilled into mine and he smiled, finding proof in my guilty eyes. "It's too late for that; you already have tremendous power over me, you just don't seem to realize it. By God, woman, why are you so oblivious to how I feel about you? Use those powers of yours!" I smiled through teary eyes and he leaned forward, trapping a tear about to slide down my face with his lips, tasting my blood. "Don't apologize," he said quickly when he saw my mouth about to open, "_I'm_ sorry I left."

"Don't be," I smiled at him, "I was just worried that you weren't going to come back."

"What, and leave my car?" he grinned and I tried to smack him, but he ducked. "But you're getting good at the telepathy there, Sook."

"I am?" He nodded.

"That little message you sent me near dawn?" I nodded, "that nearly knocked me over."

"I knocked you over?" I grinned, enjoying the image of Eric falling over because of my mental power.

"I said 'nearly'!" he protested, but I didn't hear him.

"I knocked over the big strong Viking with sheer mental force!" I laughed, in near hysterics. He swung at me lightly, but I was off the bed and running. I could hear him chasing me and snuck a quick glance to see where he was: big mistake. My vampire dove, throwing me onto the couch and landing on top of me. I squirmed, trying to get away, but he locked my legs together with his knees and pressed my wrists into the couch cushions.

"That information doesn't leave the house," he hissed in my ear, though his smile took away from the desired effect. I giggled: his breath tickled me.

"Hey, don't make me hurt you _with my mind_!" I was laughing again, my body shaking under his.

"You're going to regret this, lover," he threatened, his sapphire eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh?" I was about to tease him when he nipped lightly at my ear, licking a little, "Oh..."

"What was that?" he murmured.

"I want you, Eric," I moaned, my eyes boring into his. I even let some lust trickle into the bond. He half-sat back on his haunches to unbutton his jeans, and I took that opportunity to push into the armrest with my legs and slide out from underneath him, quickly swinging my legs around to get off the couch and booking it up the stairs with a delighted shriek. I heard his groan and then the slapping of his bare feet against the hardwood as he followed me. I made it up to the living room and then to the main staircase, where I climbed the first few stairs and waited for him to walk out of the door right below me. He emerged a second later, his hair messy and his eyes searching the living room. With something similar to a war cry I jumped on him, my legs locking around his waist while my arms did the same around his neck.

"I win!" I hissed into his ear and he exhaled.

"You little cocktease," he shook his head.

"Mm-hmm," I placed a kiss on his neck, gently sucking on the soft skin, "but you love me because of it."

"I love you in spite of it." he corrected softly and I giggled, sliding off of him. Eric turned around, bending down to kiss me. My arms slid around his neck as his hand traveled down to my butt, lifting me up so my legs were wrapped his waist once more, this time from the front.

"Well, I love you in spite of your ego."

"My ego? What about your pride?!"

"Well, you're a little misogynistic, you know that?"

"And you're overly defensive!" We both stopped and then burst out laughing, our lips meeting once again.

"Am I really misogynistic?" he asked suddenly, and I laughed, shocked.

"Are you seriously asking?" His eyes let me know he was, "Um, well, maybe a little?" I bit my lip uncertainly and his expression fell; I would have laughed if he didn't look so serious, "but that's okay! I mean, you're a thousand years old, and there's 30-year-old men who are way more misogynistic than you are!" I hastily added, hoping to erase that look from his eyes. It helped, but some of the look remained. "Well, I'm overly defensive!" His expression brightened.

"That is true." he mused.

"Hey!"

"What, you said it yourself!"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to tell me I'm not!" I complained.

"But..." he looked desperate that I laughed, finding it hard to remain indignant.

"God, I missed you," I hugged him close.

"I was only away for a few hours, love," he pointed out gently.

"I don't care," I insisted stubbornly, "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you, too."

"Can we have sex now?"

"Oh, romance!" he sighed dramatically but carried me downstairs, not letting me emerge until we were both horribly late for work.


	8. Epilogue

**Surprise**** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; I'm just having a little fun with her belongings.

Rating: T

A/N: So here it is, you guys. The ~last~ chapter. I don't expect I will write a sequel; maybe a one-shot every now and then, although I have already started another story, but it's Bill/Sookie. Other than that, I'll just have to see what kind of ideas will occur to my deranged mind. I wanted to send out the most heartfelt 'THANK YOU OMFG' to everyone who read my story, and especially those who reviewed: your support and kind words meant so much to me. This is for you guys; any last reviews will be greatly appreciated!!

P.S. The song (you will know which one) is 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin.

P.P.S. I stole a line from the TV show; please don't sue, Alan Ball.

********************

"Sookie, wake up!" I was being shaken mercilessly. I groaned and rolled over. "Sookie, don't make me hurt you, wake _up_!"

"Gah!" I finally sat up, definitely annoyed beyond words. "_What!_"

"You have to get ready, Sook," Pam grinned at me indulgently, "What kind of a bridesmaid would I be if I let you sleep in?"

"She up yet?" Amelia stuck her head into my bedroom.

"She is now," Pam smiled, turning back to face me.

"Where is he?" I asked, suddenly anxious.

"Out," Amelia responded mildy, walking in with her hair in curlers and wearing a bathrobe, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you know." Meanwhile, Pam had managed to pull me upright, paying no mind to the fact that I was naked. Before I could protest (and while Amelia politely averted her eyes) she calmly tossed me my short pink bathrobe which was lying across the foot of the bed.

"Shower," Pam commanded, "Now." With a sigh I trudged to the bathroom, slamming it shut behind me and pausing to look at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked beautiful, to be honest. I wasn't being snobby; it may have been a self-confidence boost brought on by my vampirism, or perhaps by the way Eric always looked at me, but I always felt good about myself these days. I suppose it would be rather disappointing to have a self-conscious vampire. I smiled; tonight would be my last night as an unmarried woman.

"_Shower!_" Pam shrieked ungraciously through the door and I scoffed; she needed a new hobby, fast. Alas, she was right, so I proceeded to spend nearly an hour scrubbing every inch of my body (not that I needed to: showering was kind of a moot point for vampires. Environmental dirt and grime were the only things forcing us to wash, as there was no need for shaving or exfoliating or... anything, really.) Regardless, I stepped out of the bathroom to be caught in a whirlwind as my friends polished me to perfection, curling my hair into flawlessly casual ringlets gathered off-centre at the base of my neck and dabbing on just enough makeup to highlight my eyes (now a brilliant blue). At last came the dress; carried into the room ceremoniously by Pam as Amelia clapped childishly. The dress was a milky white, shimmering in the light. It clung to my breasts and followed my torso tightly down to my hips where it drifted away beautifully, puckering delicately at the bottom. The back plunged down nearly to the curve of my butt, the top held on by a strip of bejewelled fabric (Swarovski crystals, Pam had assured me) under my shoulder blades. The shoes were simple pointed four-inch heels in an attempt to make me taller. The finishing touch was a jasmine tucked into the side of my loose bun.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously, almost afraid to look at myself.

"If I had any feelings, I'd have the chills right about now." Pam supplied coolly, her eyes sparkling. Amelia was staring at me slack-jawed, and I grinned.

"Careful, there, Amelia," I teased, "Don't get drool on your dress!" My bridesmaid dresses were in a light blue, made of the same fabric as my dress. The A-line skirts stopped at the knee, and a bow was nestled where my dress's plunge ended in the back. The strapless tops clung to my bridesmaids just as mine did, and both had smoothed their hair back into a low bun. Their heels, shorter than mine, matched in the same way mine did my dress, and they held jasmine bouquets in harmony with me. I beamed; everything was going perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Pam asked, and I nodded. Oh yes, I was ready.

***

The winding path down the lawn (and the greenery that bordered it) meant that the wedding party would not be able to see me until I rounded the last corner before the gazebo, a few metres back from where the folding lawn chairs began. The night was calm and cool, nearly identical to the night Eric and I had gone stargazing. Occasionally, a soft breeze would blow, making the foliage whisper delightedly as if they, too, were joining in the festivities. I could hear the murmur of the crowd as well as occasional bits of conversation.

"... quite a place, isn't it..."

"... beautiful night..."

"... what a catch that Eric is..."

I smiled to myself, surprised at how calm I was.

"Here we go," Pam grinned as the small string ensemble began playing Pachelbel's Canon. Amelia was first to go, shooting me a nervous smile before disappearing around the corner. Pam followed her not too long after, and then it was my turn. I smiled; not my usual tense grin but rather a soft twist of my lips, tinged with anticipation. I steadied myself and began walking down the stone path, carefully avoiding tripping in my heels as my dress flowed lightly behind me. There was a collective intake of breath as I rounded the corner and my smile widened slightly. Lanterns hung inside the gazebo and by each row of chairs, casting flickering shadows for those relying on the light. The crowd was mostly filled with supes, however. Thalia, Clancy, and a few other vampires who appeared regularly at the bar were there, as well as Sam, Tray, a grudging Alcide (who had found out the news from Sam), the Hotshot crowd including Calvin Norris and a few of his relatives, JB and Tara du Rone, Hoyt and Maxine Fortenberry, Holly and a few others who had managed to accept me as a vampire, including Barry the bellboy. With a mental start I noticed Russell Edgington, the king of Mississippi and his husband Bart, the king of Indiana, Stan the king of Texas, his 'brother' Farrell, and a few other members of royalty on good terms with Eric. Though invitations had been sent, I had not expected them personally to make an appearance: Pam had made all my wedding arrangements. Noticeably absent were Quinn (who had not received an invitation), Bill (who had, but had politely declined, sending us his best wishes), and Hadley's ex and his son, Hunter (who had also politely declined, sending us their best wishes). My eyes finally stopped roaming, having finally found their anchor. The groom was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, his white shirt unbuttoned at the top and giving his outfit a casual feel, much like my hairstyle did. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail, highlighting his defined cheekbones and strong jaw, his eyes sparkling in the twinkling light from the lanterns. My brother stood beside him dressed in a matching suit, looking nearly as handsome as my soon-to-be-husband.

_'You look beautiful, my love.' _Eric sent, his eyes taking me in. My grin widened even further and I had to ensure my steps did not quicken. The music faded gently as I reached the gazebo and, handing my bouquet to Amelia, took Eric's hand in mine. His stoic features softened and he kissed the back of my hand before we both turned to the dark figure emerging from the depths of the gazebo.

"We are here today to join Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse in the holy bounds of matrimony." Marie Gerard intoned, her voice simultaneously light and ceremonial. She was dressed in a black off-shoulder gown that sparkled to the ground and a black cloak nearly identical to the one Eric had worn when he had married the two kings in Rhodes. Her midnight curls fell to her shoulders and her bright red lipstick somehow complimented her delicate features, making her look classic rather that kitschy. "Marriage is not something that should be entered lightly. It requires hard work, dedication, and love. It is sacred. By marrying one another, you are pledging your fidelity, your honour, your love and your commitment." She paused and looked from me to Eric. "Do you, Eric, take Sookie as your wedded wife? Do you swear to love and cherish her, and in doing so forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Eric's voice did not betray his emotions, not in front of so many others, but he let the bond swell with their force. Amelia handed me what I needed and I turned to him, sliding the platinum wedding band onto his finger. Marie turned to me.

"Do you, Sookie, take Eric as your wedded husband? Do you swear to love and cherish him, and in doing so forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" It took nearly all I had to keep from crying right then and there. Eric squeezed my hand lightly.

"I do." My voice was barely a whisper, seeming to belong to the wind, but Marie smiled. Turning to Jason, Eric retrieved a matching plain platinum ring and slid it onto my finger, just as I had done. Meanwhile, Marie was given a golden chalice and a knife (the handle of which was encrusted with tiny emeralds) by Pam, who then kneeled and held the chalice under our joined hands. With a quick movement, Marie sliced both our wrists, and we watched, mesmerized, as our bloods mingled in the cup. When both our wounds had healed, I took the chalice from Pam and drank from it, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of our blood, before handing it to Eric, watching as he drained it and returned the chalice to Pam.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Queen of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas announced pleasantly, "You may kiss the bride." I was already in Eric's arms, his lips pressed against mine as he held me.

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too, Mr. Northman.' _The humans, the weres and the shifters clapped and cheered, while the vampires murmured appreciatively. The wedding party moved effortlessly to the reception then, which was being held in the living room where it would be warm enough for the non-vampires. The glass doors were open, inviting in a cool breeze and the smell of roses. The room itself was cleared of its usual furniture: there were small tables draped with white cloth, and the entire room was adorned with jasmines. Pam had even created a dance floor and a small stage for the band. The magnificent crystal chandelier in the room was on, casting occasional rainbows on the people I loved most. And then, of course, came the long line of people wanting to congratulate Eric and I. Amelia practically ran at me, hugging me and gushing about how happy she was for me; Tara and JB congratulated me with uneasy smiles at Eric (though JB did give me a chaste kiss on the cheek); Sam hugged me, telling me he was happy if I was (I assured him I was); Jason grinned, pulling me into his arms and blathering about his "baby sister" finding "true love", even slapping Eric on the back in a show of masculinity that made me roll my eyes. The vampires were more contained, nodding at me (though Pam hugged me, grumbling about having to watch herself around the boss's wife), occasionally grasping my hands gaily (literally, in the case of Russell, Bart and Farrell). The line of people dispersed as the band (having transferred their instruments to the stage) began playing the first few notes and everyone cleared the dance floor. Eric looked at me with sparkling eyes and offered me his hand, whisking me to the centre of the room.

_You're in my arms,_

_And all the world is calm,_

_The music playing on,_

_For only two._

_So close together,_

_And when I'm with you,_

_So close to feeling alive._

The moments in life when everything clicks together, when you would change absolutely nothing, are rare. Even more rare are the ones you get to share with the one person in the world that you know you're meant to spend eternity with. Tonight was one of those rare, rare moments. Eric held me close in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, our hands clasped.

_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams will stop,_

_So I bid mine good-bye and never knew,_

_So close was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you,_

_And now, for ever I know,_

_All that I wanted:_

_To hold you,_

_So close._

_'My husband,'_ I smiled into his shoulder and his arm tightened around my waist.

_'My wife... Mrs. Northman,'_ We continued to dance, the music wrapping us in our own world where nothing was wrong, where we could spend eternity in each other's arms.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end,  
Almost believing this was not pretend,  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come,  
So far we are,_

_So close._

Eric's hand slid to my hip with the swell in the music, lifting me up into the air just as he had in Rhodes, and I would have laughed delightedly just as I had that night except that I was caught in his eyes, my thoughts centered on the way he was looking at me, the way his hands felt on me as travelled through the air.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days,_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end,_

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are..._

_So close,_

_So close and still so far._

The song came to an end, breaking us out of our reverie, and we both turned and applauded the musicians as everyone else applauded us and our first dance as husband and wife ended. The next song began and Jason appeared at my side.

"May I?" Eric nodded with a small smile and bent to kiss me.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." I grinned as he asked Jason's date to dance and the woman shot him a brazen look that required no telepathy for me to interpret.

"You look beautiful, Sook," Jason grinned at me as we began dancing.

"Thanks, Jason," I grinned back, "Thanks for coming."

"Pfsht," he shook his head dismissively, "and miss my baby sister's wedding?"

"And for being Eric's best man," I continued.

"He makes you happy," he shrugged, "I don't understand what you see in him, but then again, I don't have to."

"Who are you and what have you done to Jason Stackhouse?" he laughed.

"I guess I decided I should contribute at least a little to my sister's life." he shrugged, "I mean, you did help me with the werepanther thing."

"Right," I smiled. I danced with Sam, Alcide, Russell, Tray, Calvin, Hoyt, Stan, Farrell and so many others that I lost count. When Eric finally reclaimed me, I clung to him, taking solace in his smell and his arms.

"So?" Eric murmured into my hair and I lifted my head, my eyebrow arched questioningly, "Was this everything you wanted it to be?"

"Nope," I deadpanned, watching _his_ eyebrows rise in surprise, "It's better. Much better." His expression softened and he pressed his lips softly against mine, deepening the kiss as my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

***

Eric took me to Las Vegas for our honeymoon, claiming I hadn't seen much (or any) of the city the first time I had been there. We fought over exactly how much money he was going to spend on me, but he won. The argument over how much time I should get off work? He won that, too, as well as the one over whether or not my wedding present could be a car. My Corvette was electric blue and absolutely terrified me until Eric showed me the pros of a car with a low, flat hood (there's quite a few, as it turns out). Married life also proved to have a few pros of its own. We argued often, Eric and I, over everything and anything, but he never ran away and neither did I.

Bill did come back home, about ten years after our wedding. He came to Fangtasia and introduced Fleur, who had long blonde hair that fell to her waist and sparkling green eyes, most often trained lovingly on Bill. His dark eyes returned the favour, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. Once, when she was discussing the view from the Eiffel tower with Eric, our eyes met and he smiled his sly smile and I found myself smiling back. His happiness was a great relief to me and I vehemently wished that she would cherish him for as long as her mortal life allowed her. Pam blood-bound herself to a man named Derek, turning him with his consent several years later. They broke up a few years after that, only to return to each other's arms months later: the pattern continued. Jason never settled down with anyone, instead enjoying remaining a bachelor until his last days. Amelia and Tray married and she became pregnant 2 years later, giving birth to a healthy baby girl they named Sarah. Sam ended up eloping with the waitress who replaced me at Merlotte's, a shy brunette named Amy with captivating green eyes; they had twins 8 months later, named Adele and Sam Jr. Eric and I were named the godparents of both couples' children, the irony of which was not lost on either one of us. I laughed a great deal at the expression on Eric's face when baby Sarah grabbed his finger and would not let go, when toddler Sam ran at him screaming 'Uncle Eriiiiiiiiic!!!!' and jumped into his arms, and when 10-year-old Adele asked him if he could glamour the boy she liked into asking her out.

I wept shamelessly when my brother and friends passed away, one by one, though thankfully all in their senile years. I watched their children also grow old and die, and _their_ children follow in their parents' footsteps.

Last I heard, Claudine did manage to become an angel, crossing over into another dimension, never to be seen again. Niall visited every so often, carefully covering his scent in order to avoid driving my husband and I insane with want.

So, that's it. I can't tell you what will happen now, because I don't know. I do know that Eric still looks at me the same way he did on our wedding night, and that I still get butterflies when he is near. He is still the Sheriff of Area 5, and we still work at Fangtasia, which is mostly the same save for a few changes made over the years. We took 6 months off on our centennial, touring Europe and specifically Eric's homeland. The destination for our 200th anniversary is a secret, though I'm certain he will let it slip eventually. Until then, I'll just have to be content with my husband worshipping me on a regular basis in the shower, on the bathroom floor, on my car's hood, and in Fangtasia.

The funny thing is that I pushed Eric away, claiming I wanted the Eric who stayed at my house with me, the one who loved me without me having to worry about whether or not his ego was about to blow up in my face, or if he was going to pick his work over me. I saw a clear line between Sherriff Northman of Area 5 and 'my Eric' who held my hand as we fell asleep and talked to me about my life in front of my fire. The thing, as I learned, was that _my_ Eric was not, as matter of fact, the man who had lost his memory. He wasn't even the powerful vampire who terrified me; he is both. My Eric held me while I sobbed over the loss of my humanity and then tortured the man who was to blame. My Eric can hold me tenderly while we dance and then drive me insane with his mulishness. My Eric spent months doggedly trying to seduce me just so he could say he bedded me, and then asked me to be his wife for all eternity. He's crazy and stubborn and maybe cruel, but he's also tender and sweet and loving. But in the end my wish came true: I found a man who placed me above all.

I finally got my happy ending; an eternity of it.


End file.
